Pretty Pretty Princess!
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Because every night in shining armour needs a damsel in distress to save! Halloweenfic


_** I own nothing... Besides this story idea. And, well, my next story has an original idea. :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pretty Pretty Princess**_

_Because every night in shining armour needs a damsel in distress to save . . . And seme L has no love._

It had gone on for about an hour. The consent staring contest, put on a pause only when Raito's virgin eyes needed to shut. The dazzling image before him too much to bear, the weight of the world once again set firmly on his shoulders as he struggled to carry on with his task.

"No."

It was an awful, horrible idea. And agreeing to it would only make him feel like a fool. His eyes were blazing, though the bright light was hurting him more then anything else in the world. His hands curled into fists, his lips set in a thin line.

"Why not, Raito-kun?" The shining ball of light said with an innocent smile, tufts of black hair peeking out from the top of the helmet, large, black eyes watching him with curiosity as the teenager fidgeted, tugging the chain between them taunt, like he could run away like that. But, No such luck.

The mysterious ball of light laughed, tugging him back and against the cold steel, smirking a little 'justice will prevail' smirk.

"Because I am not a cross-dresser!" He exclaimed, squirming in the other's hold, attempting to bite through the metal and launch some kicks at the other's protected crotch.

"...You're not, Raito-kun?" The tone shocked the teen so much that he stopped struggling. So sad, so pitiful . . .

And then . . .

"GRAB HIM!"

The next thing Raito knew, his world went pink.

**_LATER . . . _**

"I thought you said that you weren't _that way!_" Misa shrieked, failing her arms around as she gazed at the two men standing before her. Ready to head out trick or treating. She had dressed as a simple cat-girl, and the look on Raito's face was priceless when she'd come bounding through the door, asking where her boyfriend was . . .

And then she'd seen the chain . . .

And then this had happened.

L brought a heavily armoured arm up to scratch the top of his head, gazing from the throughly embarrassed detective to the pouting girl standing before them. "I'm not." He said, sounding rather convincing. He went for both, so it hadn't been a complete lied... Just didn't tell the entire truth. "Raito did this of his own free will, Misa."

"Free will my ass." Said teen growled.

The dress, Misa had to admit, was beautiful on Raito. It clung in all the right places, poofed out around the bottom. There were sparkles everywhere, and the tiara resting in his neatly combed brown hair was the icing on the cake... He was wearing high heels, and though he looked uncomfortable as hell, he walked with obvious grace and elegance, like he'd done this before..

L smirked. "It's all for the sake of Halloween, Misa. Plus, consider this a birthday present to me. Raito-kun always looks so serious."

The teen responded by kicking the other's metal shin. Only to wince and back away, feeling the vibrations running up and down his leg. "...Can we just go now? And why the hell are we still chained up?!"

Whoo, he was getting snippy.

"What, this?" The older detective tugged the chain between them. "Oh, it's so I don't lose my Princess!"

...It was a good thing that Halloween only came once a year.

_**----The Quillish Wammy Orphanage—**_

It was always a big time around Halloween at the orphanage. The children would all dress up, the care taker would take them out to trick or treat at various towns... And it all worked out in the end, because all the children had such high intellect, so none of their costumes were the same.

Nia was a sugar cube, probably to get on L's good side if the elder man decided to come home for his birthday. The white tufts of hair stuck out in even more awkward positions then usual, and his eyes, perish the thought, seemed to glow with excitement.

Uh, no.

Matt had decided to go as a lion, since the jacket he wore matched the usual furry mane that lion's had. He'd had to abandon his goggles, hidden them well from Mello who was at the moment, on the rampage because of something he'd seen on TV, and as much as he loved his friend, nothing was safe when Mihael Keehl was on the war path.

...And said blonde boy?

Nothing. Mello was dressed in his usual leather attire, the cross around his neck in his teeth, his eyes narrowed to slits. His foot tapped a steady beat against the ground, a familiar song which they'd all heard an hour before.

"...You have no sense of fun," said Nia, frowning at the uncostumed boy as they headed towards the limo, "are you so desperate to beat me that you'd give up the chocolate that you obsess over?"

Clearly he was moody about L not being there.

"I am costumed." Mihael replied, a little angrily. "I'm Madonna."

...The other two stopped to stare.

"...She stole my look first."

And without another word, they all piled into the limo and headed off to town.


End file.
